brickplanetfandomcom-20200213-history
Game client
The game client is a core component of Brick Planet that allows players to play and create their own games. Players are able to chat, change outfits or even hang out with friends without using the forums - with the click of a button to play. This is a software you will have to download the client to be able to play Brick Planet games and also the Workshop with it. This is one of the main components of Brick Planet's multiplayer system. Client download 1.6 Client Download — Download the client here IMPORTANT: The client will not work on Mac, Linux, or an unsupported device! Find games to play here! After downloading the client, you will be able to play games on the website. All you need is an account and a client. The client was released on January 1, 2018. The new client will probably come on Aug. 3rd Early versions The client is in early development stages and most meshes/textures are not working at the moment. This might lead to lag. Also, the increased website and game traffic has resulted in minor lag. The .exe lead to being detected by anti-virus programs incorrectly. There was later an update to stop this from happening. Features They're many features as from now to make the game work as it should be, just like character movement, chat, backpack and etc. Character Movement Character movement is not fully complete yet. The movement is relatively slow and the walking sounds aren't quite finished. Holding shift while moving will make the player faster. Nametag When you join a game, you will have a nametag above your character's head. This nametag displays your username, favorite group (if you have one set), and it will indicate if a player is a staff member. Staff members will have an A by their name tag. Chat There is a chat menu on the top left of the client. You can close it by clicking the arrow. If you press T''', you are able to chat with people. There is a scroll you can use to view the chat log. Backpack If you press '''B, you are able to open your Backpack and use any accessories that you have bought from the Store. Menu In the menu, there are four categories: *Players - In the players section you can view the leaderboard and all the players on the server. There are three buttons that appear on this section. **Reset character - This button kills your character and sends you to the spawn. (A keyboard shortcut to instantly reset is SHIFT + R) **Resume game - This button closes the menu. **Leave game - This button closes the client entirely. *Settings - In this section of the menu you can modify the settings of your client **Graphics - In this section you can change your graphics level using a slider, and show or hide the name tags of players. **Camera Sensitivity - In this section you can change the X and Y sensitivity of your camera. *Report - Under construction. *Admin - This section randomly appears for some players during a game. It has special settings. **Show ghost - You can enable a ghost of your character that follows your trail. Which all the admins have this setting in their menu. Show Ghost Setting in Menu.PNG|Admin Section in Menu Show Ghost Setting.PNG|Show Ghost Setting Loading screen The loading screen is comprised of multiple in-game photos and tips. Maintenance The game client and workshop have both been down under maintenance off and on for a while, this is due to a lot of updates being made to the back-end code. These updates have improved features and made gameplay smoother. Beta players Beta players are certain players of Brick Planet that were given the ability to beta-test games, starting early in December 2017. Staff were given access to games later in December. As from now, they're able to change game name and sooner or later able to change their game's thumbnail and description. Beta Testers are also in a group called Brick Planet Beta Players to show who they are. Game thumbnails Game thumbnails were a feature added on January 2, 2018. They show a screenshot of the game's map. Workshop The Workshop is a feature used for creating games. You can add all kinds of stuff, you can add a spawn, a brick, a sphere, a cylinder and a basplate. The Interface The Interface is a feature in the Workshop. It is used to place models and edit objects. Basic The basic place is where you can place basic models. User Models This is the section where you can place models by users of BP, but players can't do this yet. My Models This is the section where you can save your models and place them later. Upcoming content Visual effects The client update will feature visual effects, which are effects that can give games more visuality. Some of these effects are fire, sparkles, and lighting. Scripting This might be upcoming content, so you are able to script a game with coding to make your game stand out better. They isn't a lot of info about this Swords This is upcoming content that is coming out very soon. New Client, Swords and more. Version History Client v1: Released on January 1, 2018: This was the first version that was released at the first minute of January 1, 2018. Client v2: Under construction: This introduces effects such as fire and sparkles, lighting, and introduces scripts to make the game function. This also introduces more stuff. BLOXCity Client BLOXCity used to be part of the Client make up, It was like the "Beta, Beta" Verison of the Brick Planet Client. All they was just a Green Baseplate with some water that holds Six Players. If you fall or trip into the water you will be falling in a endless void into you rejoin the server/game. There was no workshop at the time as well. They was Thumbnails but they was in-used at the time. You had to download the game through a download page which contained two links, one for the 32 bit client and another for the 64 bit client. When the client released, there was up to 100 total people playing on a simple baseplate! Unfortunately, a short while later, BLOXCIty closed its doors to the public in what seemed like that last of it. When you download the Brick Planet Client It still says BloxCity Inc. Game demos There are a few game demos that have been released by Brick Planet staff: *https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2nG6mEHOc8w *https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bmy5tkjcw2s *https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o1PU7SpAO54&t *https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I0-CJJS_Ze0 Gallery "Did you know that it can snow in Brick Planet?".PNG|"Did you know that it can snow in Brick Planet?", from Isaac's Twitter|link=https://twitter.com/IsaacProgrammer/status/946503031234990080|linktext=Photo 91be4298c5fd819511c13e55b256835d.png|Beta Test Planet IMG 5141.jpg|v2 Interface IMG 5368.PNG|v2 Client Category:Features Category:Browse